


Kiss！

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Summary: 🥨酸酸甜甜正是别扭青春期的若独咪咪宝
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)





	Kiss！

**Author's Note:**

> 🥨酸酸甜甜正是别扭青春期的若独咪咪宝

基尔伯特偶尔会仅仅因心血来潮而做某件事。  
就像现在，他把本在床上安静看书的路德维希摁倒在柔软的床榻上。  
“哥哥 你干嘛…”  
路德维希的瞳孔因惊诧而放大，眼神却游离到了一边。哥哥湿热的鼻息呼在了他的人中上，他屏住了呼吸，仿佛两股气息相汇就能卷起热浪，把他的克制和理智带走。  
不可以，至少不可以在哥哥面前失态。  
原本光滑得如鹅卵石般的小土豆现在却像一个脱水皱起的柿子。他皱起眉头，紧闭双眼，还像卡了壳的机器人一样僵硬地把头一点一点别到一边，想要逃避哥哥的吻。

吻？

压在他身上的男人还没有任何动作。所谓“吻” 是这个早熟小孩潜意识里渴望的东西  
——虽然他并不承认，但他的确为自己这种想法偷偷羞红了脸。

“干嘛？本大爷要亲你”  
男人捏着小孩的脸蛋，别过他的头，在他唇上落下一个不算温柔的吻。他的吻就如他一般，暴雨似的、艳阳似的、飓风似的，热烈却急促。  
路德维希甚至想舔舔嘴唇，回味一下哥哥的味道。但他没有。这个吻将他定格，他还是闭着眼，像一只等待晚餐的小狗，等待着哥哥下一步动作。  
基尔伯特喜欢在一吻结束后停顿几秒欣赏对方的表情，而他害羞的弟弟被亲过后错愕无措的模样总是能取悦到他。  
“结束了哦阿西，可以睁眼了”  
小孩的耳尖几乎是在哥哥的话音刚落时就开始微微发烫‘他掏出手帕擦了擦嘴角  
“闭眼只是因为我一时没回过神来，并不是因为我在期待什么。”  
小心思被看穿，小孩有些赌气地轻哼一声，钻进被窝不看哥哥。  
“骗你的”基尔伯特吻了吻他的额头“晚安啦我的小熊。”


End file.
